


Foutue banane !

by p0em



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Weird dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basée sur un prompt tumblr : "Tu t'assois en face de moi en cours et tous les matins tu me dévisages en mangeant une banane."<br/>---<br/>Malgré ce que Ron et Hermione peuvent penser, Harry n'est absolument pas obsédé par Malfoy. Il garde juste un œil au cas où sur lui. Après tout, avec le retour officiel de Voldemort, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage, non ? Et s'il fait une légère fixation sur le fait que tous les matins Draco mange une banane, ses amis n'ont pas besoin de le savoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foutue banane !

**Author's Note:**

> OS basé sur le prompt tumblr "you sit across from me in class and every morning you stare me down whilst eating a banana" ("Tu t'assois en face de moi en cours et tous les matins tu me dévisages en mangeant une banane").   
> C'est légèrement (complètement) parti dans le crack, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Harry n’avait rien remarqué au début.

En revenant à Poudlard pour sa sixième et avant-dernière année (s’il était toujours vivant d’ici la rentrée prochaine), il avait retrouvé sa routine d’étudiant. Tous les matins, il descendait avec Ron pour retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune avant d’aller tous les trois ensembles à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils épluchaient alors les journaux entre deux toasts, guettant le moindre signe d’activité des Mangemorts. Hermione avait demandé à ses parents de lui envoyer quotidiennement une copie du Times ; si le Ministère contrôlait les publications de la Gazette, les Moldus, eux, ne se censuraient pas pour rapporter tous les faits étranges et inexplicables qui se produisaient à travers le pays.)

Ensuite ils suivaient leurs cours (et après la découverte du manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry se surprit à apprécier pour la première fois depuis cinq ans le cours de Potions) et quand ils avaient fini leur journée, ils allaient à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs et réviser. Trois soirs par semaine, Harry et Ron avaient la chance d’échapper à la pression que leur mettait Hermione lorsqu’ils allaient s’entraîner au Quidditch.

La nuit, trop épuisé par le rythme soutenu de ses journées, Harry dormait d’un sommeil de plomb qui l’empêchait la plupart du temps, de se rappeler de ses cauchemars.

Malgré son planning chargé, Harry trouvait quand même le temps de garder un œil sur Malfoy. Il savait par exemple que tous les matins au petit-déjeuner, il prenait une assiette d’œufs au bacon (le bacon bien grillé, presque noir), deux verres de jus de citrouille (un avant les œufs au bacon, un après) et une banane. Il n’y avait absolument rien d’anormal à ce que Harry sache tout ça. Après tout, si Malfoy était dans la Grande Salle à la vue de tous, il n’était pas dans un recoin secret du château à fomenter un coup diabolique, tel le rejeton de Mangemort qu’il était, et ça ne faisait de mal à personne que quelqu’un le surveille un peu.

Il avait fallu trois mois à Harry pour se rendre compte de la délicatesse avec laquelle Malfoy préparait sa banane. Il commençait par en découper le bout avec son couteau, puis il défaisait la peau en quatre bandes égales. Et sérieusement, il ne faisait qu’éplucher une banane ! Mais ses longs doigts pâles et fins avaient une manière si délicate et raffinée de tirer lentement, doucement sur la peau, révélant la blancheur du fruit à l’intérieur…

Evidemment, une fois qu’Harry avait remarqué cela, il ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de regarder le Serpentard préparer tous les matins sa satanée banane.

Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison, finalement. Il avait vraiment un problème en ce qui concernait sa… fixation (il faut bien l’admettre) sur Malfoy.

 

~

 

Noël était arrivé et reparti plus vite que Harry ne l’aurait cru, offrant un bien bref répit au jeune homme.

C’était la première journée de cours depuis les vacances et, tandis que Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis, il chercha automatiquement Malfoy du regard. Il était toujours là, en train de finir ses œufs au bacon seul, un peu à l’écart de sa bande habituelle.

Harry s’installa à la table des Gryffondors, et c’était vraiment par pur hasard s’il avait directement le Serpentard dans sa ligne de mire. Tandis qu’il tartinait de beurre deux ou trois toasts, il jeta un coup d’œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci venait de finir d’éplucher sa banane et commençait à la manger tout en lisant son journal. Harry aurait presque ( _presque_ ) oublié ce rituel durant les vacances, mais alors qu’il fixait le Serpentard, il se rendit compte qu’il était incapable de détourner le regard. Il était comme hypnotisé par les gestes délicats et minutieux pendant qu’il mangeait sa foutue banane. Ce n’était qu’un fruit, il n’y avait rien d’extraordinaire à ça ! Pourtant, Harry s’était surpris plus d’une fois à y repenser au cours des vacances.

 

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un rêve pour le moins étrange. Il était une banane, et Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et tous les autres membres de l’A.D. étaient aussi des bananes. Ils se tenaient par la main et dansaient en farandole entre les tables de la Grande Salle sous les encouragements des autres élèves. Le lendemain matin, Harry mit plus longtemps que d’habitude à se lever. Si ce rêve offrait une accalmie bienvenue parmi ses cauchemars habituels, il n’en restait pas moins perturbant. Des bananes, sérieusement ? Peut-être que sa fixation sur Malfoy tournait à l’obsession. Il n’avait jamais autant détesté que ses meilleurs amis aient raison.

 

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry essaya d’ignorer Malfoy au petit-déjeuner, mais cela se révéla plus difficile qu’il  ne l’aurait cru.

Il avait essayé de se lever plus tôt pour manger avant lui, mais après avoir passé sa matinée à dormir en Botanique (et avoir échappé de peu à une mort certaine via ingestion par plante carnivore), Harry avait jugé plus sage de ne pas retenter l’expérience. Il avait tenté de descendre plus tard à la Grande Salle, mais, de la même façon, après s’être fait copieusement engueuler par Ron et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas son retard, il n’avait pas recommencé.

Obligé de se retrouver en même temps que Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait alors décidé de s’asseoir dos à lui. Après une semaine, il avait baissé les bras : il avait si mal au cou et au dos à force de se retourner qu’il pouvait à peine voler et il n’était pas encore venu le jour où Malfoy l’empêcherait de jouer au Quidditch !

Harry s’était donc résigné à observer Malfoy tous les matins. Il le regardait défaire soigneusement sa banane, toujours avec les mêmes gestes précis. Puis ses lèvres formaient un ‘O’ parfait et venait envelopper le haut du fruit. Harry pouvait imaginer la manière dont ses dents pénétraient la chair tendre, comment sa langue devait recueillir le morceau, le laisser fondre et…

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout ça était ridicule. _Il_ était ridicule. Ce manège devait cesser.

 

Bien sûr, même si Harry avait décidé d’arrêter de penser à Malfoy et sa… banane, son inconscient en avait décidé autrement.

Harry était à nouveau une banane, mais cette fois-ci il était complètement seul, si ce n’était pour un Malfoy modèle géant. Le Serpentard le tenait dans sa main et le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Harry aurait dû s’en inquiéter, pourtant, tandis qu’il sentait les doigts de Malfoy se refermer doucement autour de son ventre, de ses jambes, il ne ressentit qu’un frisson d’anticipation. Le sourire de Malfoy s’élargit et bientôt sa bouche forma ce rond si parfait tandis qu’il se penchait vers Harry. Ou était-ce Harry qui était soulevé vers le visage de Malfoy ? A vrai dire il s’en fichait, le résultat était le même : il se retrouva enveloppé dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de Malfoy. La respiration d’Harry s’accéléra (et comment pouvait-il respirer alors qu’il était une banane ?) tandis que la langue de Malfoy le caressait partout, que ses dents s’enfonçaient légèrement dans sa peau, faisant frissonner Harry d’excitation, avant de se retirer aussitôt. Il y avait trop de sensations, Harry n’était pas certain de pouvoir…

Harry se réveilla avec un sursaut. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il était (pas avec Malfoy, juste dans son dortoir dans la tour des Gryffondors _très loin_ de Malfoy). Le jeune homme resta longtemps immobile, incapable de bouger de peur d’alerter les autres garçons du dortoir. Une fois qu’il fut certain que tous les autres dormaient, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort pour nettoyer ses draps et son pyjama.

Il fut incapable de se rendormir, trop perturbé par le rêve qu’il venait de faire et la réaction que cela avait suscitée en lui.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour être capable de regarder Ron et Hermione dans les yeux.

 

Ce dernier rêve avait eu au moins un effet positif : Harry avait si honte de ce qu’il s’était passé qu’il n’osait plus regarder Malfoy.

 

~

 

« Il y a encore eu une attaque de Mangemorts, commenta Hermione en parcourant le journal que ses parents lui avaient envoyé. »

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à l’article – des personnes encapuchonnées s’étaient attaquées à des passants dans une rue commerçante de Londres, mais aucun témoin n’avait été capable de se rappeler exactement ce qu’il s’était passé – et porta aussitôt son attention sur Malfoy. Il était toujours présent et il n’avait pas l’air plus heureux ou mécontent que d’habitude. Quoi qu’il se passe, ça ne devait pas être d’une grande importance pour que le Serpentard ne réagisse pas.

Soudain, comme si Malfoy avait conscience qu’Harry le regardait, il reposa son verre et prit une banane devant lui. Harry serra les dents et essaya de tourner la tête, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas regardé ni qu’il avait eu de rêve bizarre... Le dernier rêve qu’il avait fait ne voulait sûrement rien dire, de toute façon. Après tout il avait été préoccupé par les cours et le Quidditch, et son inconscient avait essayé de lui prodiguer une distraction pour relâcher la tension. _Mais ça ne voulait rien dire !_

Malfoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter et il porta d’un geste précis le fruit dénudé à sa bouche. Il ferma un instant les yeux et ses joues se creusèrent alors qu’il prenait un peu plus de banane dans sa bouche. Harry remarqua le mouvement de sa mâchoire qui indiquait que Malfoy venait de mordre dans la chair. Harry fronça des sourcils, ayant soudain quelques difficultés à respirer, et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il fait chaud d’un coup ? »

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et fronça à son tour des sourcils.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu es tout rouge. »

Hermione se tourna à son tour, alertée par l’inquiétude dans le ton de Ron.

« Harry ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse (d’ailleurs, Harry aurait été bien incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit), elle posa une main étonnamment fraîche sur son front.

« Tu as l’air d’être un peu fiévreux, déclara-t-elle après quelques instants, tu ferais mieux d’aller voir Mrs Pomfresh au cas où. »

Harry hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il lança un nouveau regard vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Malfoy avait terminé de manger et se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle avec un air satisfait.

Tout était de sa faute.

 

~

 

Et la routine reprit. Harry se remit à observer Malfoy tous les matins. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que manger une banane puisse être si obscène ! Et personne ne remarquait rien ! Les professeurs discutaient entre eux de tout en gardant un œil sur les quatre tables devant eux, mais aucun n’était alerté par l’attitude de Malfoy. Il y avait des enfants, bon sang ! Est-ce que personne ne pensait aux premières et deuxièmes années ? N’importe lequel d’entre eux pouvait être témoin de ce… de cette mise en scène pour le moins douteuse ! Quelqu’un devait y mettre un terme, et si personne d’autre n’avait rien remarqué…

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Hermione qui le retenait d’une main sur son bras, intriguée.

« Tout va bien ? »

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu’il était debout. Quand s’était-il levé ? Avait-il vraiment été prêt à traverser la Grande Salle et à demander à Malfoy d’arrêter de manger cette satanée banane tous les matins ? Il perdait la tête, il n’y avait pas d’autres raisons. Il se rassit sans rien dire à côté d’Hermione et, malgré les regards inquiets que son amie lui lançait, il garda le silence tout le reste du petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu’il leva la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards, Malfoy le fixait avec un sourire narquois.

 

~

 

Après cela, Harry avait l’impression de voir Malfoy et sa banane partout. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il était déjà installé deux rangs devant la place habituelle de Harry. Celui-ci était obligé de passer à côté de lui pour aller s’asseoir, et l’image de la bouche encerclant parfaitement sa banane l’avait hanté durant tout le cours. Rogue s’était empressé de profiter de sa distraction ; il n’avait jamais fait perdre autant de points à sa maison en une seule leçon.

Ça avait recommencé au déjeuner, à la Grande Salle. Harry essayait bien de l’ignorer, mais c’était étrangement impossible. (Lui avait-il lancé un sort ? Mais quel intérêt avait Malfoy à avoir Harry aussi préoccupé par lui ? Enfin, il ne lui prêtait pas tant attention que cela. Il gardait juste un œil sur lui. Au cas où.) Ses amis avaient remarqué son état, mais Harry était incapable de leur expliquer ce qu’il se passait. Dès qu’il essayait de trouver les mots, la situation lui paraissait encore plus invraisemblable. Il n’avait pas besoin de renforcer l’idée de Ron et Hermione comme quoi il était obsédé par Malfoy. Il n’était pas obsédé, il gardait juste un œil sur lui, il s’inquiétait pour la sécurité de Poudlard et de ses élèves. C’était tout à fait normal et honorable.

Une fois les cours terminés, Harry s’était réfugié à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, espérant échapper enfin à Malfoy. Il était bien avancé dans son essai pour Slughorn lorsqu’il leva la tête pour poser une question à Hermione. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge : derrière elle, Malfoy étudiait, mangeant encore et toujours une banane.

« Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que Malfoy fait là ? chuchota-t-il furieusement. »

Hermione lui lança un regard mi-intrigué, mi-exaspéré. Elle se retourna un instant et lorsqu’elle revint faire face à Harry, elle avait les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas. _Je_ ne me préoccupe pas de ses moindres faits et gestes. »

Harry se sentit rougir et essaya d’oublier sa gêne à cette remarque qui lui était destinée en lançant des regards noirs à Malfoy. Il préféra ne rien dire de plus, sentant qu’Hermione n’était pas prête à l’entendre parler davantage de ce sujet. Quand Malfoy releva soudain la tête vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux tandis qu’il avalait la fin de sa banane, Harry se contenta de serrer les dents. Le Serpentard passa ensuite un pouce sur ses lèvres, les essuyant avec une lenteur exagérée. Harry était certain d’avoir le visage aussi rouge qu’une tomate bien mûre. Malfoy sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil, manquant de faire Harry s’étrangler. Ron releva la tête en entendant le bruit de détresse de son ami, mais lorsqu’il se tourna vers Malfoy, celui-ci était penché sur ses devoirs avec une attitude parfaitement studieuse.

 

Après le dîner, Harry était remonté dans sa salle commune. Hermione apportait la touche finale à son propre essai de Potions, Ron était en pleine partie d’échec contre Neville. Harry profitait de la distraction qu’apportait le jeu pour relire son exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ dans un coin de la pièce. Il était cependant bien loin de prêter attention au récit de la première coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il avait glissé la carte des Maraudeurs et n’avait pas quitté des yeux le point désigné « Draco Malfoy » depuis plusieurs minutes. Après le dîner, le Serpentard était retourné à la bibliothèque jusqu’à la fermeture. Il avait ensuite erré dans les couloirs, apparemment sans but, montant toujours un peu plus dans les étages. Le couvre-feu était passé, et Malfoy n’était pas retourné à sa salle commune. Si Harry avait eu des doutes sur les activités de Malfoy, il était à présent certain que son rival préparait un mauvais coup.

Sa décision était prise : il allait mettre définitivement un terme aux plans machiavéliques de Malfoy !

 

Voilà comment Harry se retrouva au septième étage, muni simplement de sa baguette et de la carte, recouvert de sa cape d’invisibilité. Malfoy était immobile face à une tapisserie, de la frustration et de l’énervement clairement visibles sur son visage. Harry reconnut la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et eut un hoquet de surprise. Malfoy cherchait à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande ! Alerté par le bruit, Malfoy se retourna dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux cherchaient probablement l’origine du bruit étranger.

« Potter, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi. »

Sa voix n’avait pas son mordant habituel, et c’est probablement ce qui amena Harry à obtempérer. Il rangea la carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche de son pull après l’avoir effacée à voix basse, et laissa tomber sa cape au sol. Malfoy le regarda apparaître avec un sourcil haussé.

« Ça explique bien des choses, marmonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la cape. »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir fier en voyant que Malfoy était impressionné. C’était quelque chose d’assez rare et ça changeait agréablement de son mépris habituel.

« Tu m’espionnes souvent comme ça ? demanda-t-il, retrouvant un peu de sa superbe. »

Harry s’étrangla d’indignation.

« Je ne t’espionne pas ! »

Même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonnait faux. Il avait passé trop de soirées à surveiller le Serpentard  sur la carte des Maraudeurs pour ne pas rougir de son mensonge. Malfoy laissa échapper un rire et se rapprocha de Harry.

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué comment tu me regardes depuis des mois ? murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine du Gryffondor. Tous les matins à la Grande Salle, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de me regarder. Et tu y repenses après, n’est-ce pas ? Tu imagines mes lèvres sur toi, _autour_ de toi. »

Harry avait fermé les yeux sans s’en rendre compte. La voix de Malfoy était à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure mais il n’entendait qu’elle. Rien d’autre n’existait, si ce n’était le souffle de Malfoy contre son oreille, sa nuque, et ses mains qui le frôlaient à la taille sans complètement le toucher, comme une question.

« Je parie que tu en as rêvé, reprit le Serpentard, bougeant légèrement la tête. »

Harry sentit le nez du blond caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire, descendre vers son menton avant de remonter au niveau de ses lèvres. Malfoy continuait de parler, mais il n’arrivait pas discerner ses mots. Les doigts de Malfoy s’étaient finalement posés sur Harry, s’insinuaient lentement sous sa chemise pour venir caresser la peau de son ventre.

Ce n’étaient que de simples caresses ; Harry voulait plus. Alors que Malfoy continuait de lui rappeler toutes ces fois où il l’avait observé, continuait d’imaginer comment Harry avait dû réagir, le Gryffondor n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête : le faire taire.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et prenant Malfoy au cou, le repoussa contre le mur. Le Serpentard se tut un bref instant, et Harry le regarda passer sa langue sur ses lèvres fines. Voyant où son attention était dirigée, Malfoy esquissa un sourire narquois.

Il inspira, ouvrit la bouche mais Harry n’avait pas besoin de plus de paroles tentatrices. Sans réfléchir, il tût Malfoy d’une manière qui se révéla plus qu’efficace.

Jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’un jour il embrasserait Malfoy. Il était son rival, son ennemi, sa Némésis. Harry était persuadé qu’il était à présent un Mangemort et même si cela se révélait être faux, le Serpentard n’avait eu de cesse d’insulter Harry et ses amis depuis leur première rencontre. Harry aurait dû partir, il n’avait rien à faire dans les bras de Draco Malfoy.

Pourtant, tandis que le Serpentard l’embrassait, le touchait, le caressait, Harry était incapable de bouger. Lorsque Malfoy échangea leurs positions, acculant Harry contre le mur et se mit à genoux, et que Harry le regarda ouvrir son pantalon et vit ses lèvres former ce ‘O’ si familier, Harry dut se rendre à l’évidence. Ses amis avaient raisons, il était complètement obsédé par Malfoy. Mais, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, laissant la chaleur de Malfoy l’envelopper et lui soutirer maints soupirs et gémissements, il y avait pire obsession.


End file.
